Revealed Secrets
by PineapplexFudge Angel
Summary: The Guardians' lives are finally starting to settle down. With Martin gone and not as many enemies and monsters attacking them, Irma is on top of the moon. But peace never lasts long, and with the return of a friend, secrets will be revealed unexpectedly.


Oh my word, it's my first FanFiction! -confetti- I've had this idea for a long time, but never had the time to fully write it, with community college and all. But now the moment is finally here -wipes tear-.

~Revealed Secrets~

Summary:

The Guardians' lives are finally starting to settle down. With Martin gone and not as many enemies and monsters attacking them, Irma is on top of the moon. But peace never lasts long, and with the return of a friend, secrets will be revealed unexpectedly.

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. If I did, they would have never stopped at season 2. They would have continued on to season 10 ;D jk.

A bell rang shrilly, and students began to make their way into Sheffield Institute. Among these students, Will Vandom and Taranee Cook shuffled along, not in any hurry to get to class. Well, Taranee was, but nothing she said influenced Will to walk any faster. That was, until they heard what suspiciously sounded like Irma Lair screaming and footsteps thundering towards them. Once glance back had Will scrambling to get out of the stampeding girl's way, but too late was the desperate escape.

"Will! It's horrible!" Irma bemoaned dramatically as she grabbed the 16-year-old girl and enveloped her. Luckily Cornelia Hale showed up and rescued Will from Irma's death grip.

"What's wrong with you _this_ time Irma?" Cornelia asked, her slim eyebrow perfectly arching. Irma ignored the scene of Will on all fours gasping for breath as Taranee knelt besides her, rubbing her back for support.

"You wouldn't believe what I just heard! Martin Tubbs is transferring back to our school!" was the dramatic reply. Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"Did you just say Martin was transferring back to Sheffield? You're so excited, aren't you, Irma!" said girl flipped around to stare at the person who spoke up, horror etched on her face.

"Me?! Excited?! Don't you remember who Martin _is_, Hay Lin? Geeky, glasses-wearing Martin who always follows me around like a sick puppy? Why would I be glad to see him again? I thought I was rid of him two years ago!"

~Flashback~

"Good-bye, Irma, my sugar pie!" Martin howled as he held her hand on the last day of school. Irma sighed in exasperation, waiting for Martin to finish his parting words.

"Even though I may travel across seas, and cross the lands, I will never let the image of your wondrous smile leave my mind, and your lovely face will haunt me as I go yonder!" Martin pledged. He was moving away to Canada with his parents, and it would be the last time they would see each other until who knows when, so Martin was making the most of it.

"Don't worry Martin, I'm sure we'll see each other again," Hay Lin smiled as she observed the touching scene, ignoring Irma as she rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "good riddance".

After more heart-felt speeches from Martin, and an attempted kiss to Irma's cheek, who suddenly developed ninja-like reflexes and dodged the kiss, he was on his way, never looking back… er, actually he walked backwards while sending air kisses to Irma until he tripped on the sidewalk and fell flat on his back, and a car just happened to pass through a nearby puddle, drenching the fallen lad.

~End Flashback~

"Maybe he's improved since we've last seen him. Canada could have changed him," Taranee piped up. She then started to look for Nigel Ashcroft, her boyfriend, so they could walk through the hallways together until they separated for their classes.

"I don't care if he's changed! He's probably gonna be the same clingy geek he was before he left Sheffield," Irma scoffed as the girls finally made their way into their classrooms.

"Anything is possible Irma. Unless our powers are all an illusion," Will shrugged.

"Quiet down, please!" Dean Collins, their home-room teacher, shouted as his students chattered loudly, creating a cacophony of sounds in the classroom. "I'm trying to take attendance, and if you don't answer to your name, I'm marking you late!" This got the class to shut up, as Mr. Collins finished marking the register.

"Now, we have a student who is no stranger to you all. He was just transferred from Canada, but he was a past student of Sheffield just a couple of years ago… you can come in now," Mr. Collins called to the closed door. As the door eased open, Irma placed her head on the table in despair, just waiting for the terrible moment to end.

But a gasp erupted from almost everyone in the class, causing Irma to snap her head up to see what the commotion was about. The sight that met her eyes was unimaginable. There stood a boy, but not the Martin she knew. This boy had floppy blond hair and a handsome face, no glasses obscuring his grey eyes (A/N: not sure what colour his eyes are, so if I'm wrong feel free to correct me). He was tall, kind of lanky in a cute way, and lean with average muscles. All in all, Irma couldn't believe that the striking teen in front of the class was Martin Tubbs.

"We welcome Martin Tubbs back to our class! For those who don't know him, Martin was a student here at Sheffield until he moved to Canada two years ago, but now he's back! Would you like to say anything Martin?"

"Yes I would," he finally spoke. Irma nearly choked on her own spit when she heard him speak. Where had the squeaky, nasally annoying voice disappeared to? Martin now had a smooth tenor voice which washed over her, his straight teeth peeking out as he spoke.

"I'm really glad to be back in Sheffield, I really missed it here, even the cafeteria's _amazing_ food," he said sarcastically, causing a ripple of laughter in the classroom. "But seriously, Canada was amazing and stuff, but up there can never replace the great things Sheffield has," Irma thought she saw his gaze flicker in her direction, but she brushed it off as her imagination.

"Ok Martin! You can take a seat wherever you like, once it's empty," Mr. Collins said cheerfully, and Martin made his way to a seat a couple of rows behind of Irma. Irma for some reason couldn't muster the courage to look at Martin straight in the eye, so she kept her head down, searching inside her bag as if the cure to cancer was hidden in its depths. Because of this, she missed the way Martin looked at her on his way to the empty seat.

Two months later…

The girls of W.I.T.C.H. were hanging out with their boyfriends: Will and Matt, Taranee and Nigel, Cornelia and Caleb (who was taking a 'mini-vacation' from Meridian), Hay Lin and Eric, and Irma and Martin... now I know what you guys are thinking, how the heck did Irma and Martin get together?

~Flashback~

It was the same day that Martin had returned to Sheffield. Irma had avoided him like he had leprosy all day, since she couldn't grasp the fact that Martin had indeed changed, and for the better. Every time she saw or thought about him something would start fluttering in her stomach. She had seen some girls flirting with him earlier, and that had set her in a bad mood for reasons she couldn't explain.

"It's not like he's my boyfriend or anything," Irma sighed as she walked along the sidewalk in the direction of her house.

"Who are you talking about?" a boy's voice queried, breaking into her thoughts. She jumped 3 feet into the air before she realized that it was Martin who had interrupted her.

"Martin!" Irma gasped, not expecting to see him. He was standing next to her on the sidewalk, looking down at her. He had grown to a point that Irma's head just passed his shoulders. Gulping, Irma steadied herself. "Nothing, I was just mumbling to myself," she gave a nervous laugh. Martin had an unreadable expression on his face, and then he smiled. Irma sighed, relieved he had seemingly bought it.

"We didn't get a chance to talk at all today," Martin frowned, his eyebrows almost meeting. Irma tried to find an excuse to give him for that, but her brain wasn't functioning as well as it usually did , so no plausible excuses were coming to mind (A/N: le gasp!).

"Y-yea, we didn't, but I have t-to hurry home," Irma stammered as she turned away from him, trying to hide her slightly red face. But before she could dart away, a hand grasped her upper arm and twisted her around. She gasped as she found herself engulfed in a heart-warming hug, her heart speeding up. Her head lay against his shoulder as she took in Martin's cologne. After a few moments, Martin spoke up.

"Irma, you have no idea how much I missed you while I was in Canada," he murmured as he kept his firm hold around Irma. Irma blushed and tentatively returned the hug.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I missed you too, Martin," she blinked when he suddenly grinned down at her, his grey eyes sparkling happily.

"I never thought I would hear you say that Irma!" he exclaimed joyfully, and Irma's blush deepened. He finally released her, and they continued towards her house, catching up on the two years they were apart for.

~End Flash-back~

After a month, Irma had confessed (somewhat by accident) her newly realized (but always there) feelings for Martin to Hay Lin, who proceeded to broadcast it to everyone in that particular hallway. Which happened to have only Martin in it. So Irma did the one thing she could think of: she ran faster than Cornelia trying to get a cute dress before anyone else on Black Friday (she miraculously transforms into an athlete). Unfortunately (or fortunately, when she thought back to that point in time) Martin had also slightly improved in his athletic skills, so he was able to catch up to Irma after dodging students, running around the school, having a small incident with some cream pie and trapping her in a dead-end corridor.

There, feelings were exposed, and a relationship was formed.

Now, the gang was going to the ice-cream parlour after school to relax and talk. But they certainly didn't expect what happened on their way.

While they were walking – the beach was a couple hundred metres away - Matt froze. Being a Regent of Earth, he could usually tell when something was wrong. Will noticed his tension and asked what was wrong. Before he could answer, a loud screech was heard. The colour bled from the girls, Matt, and Caleb's faces, for they knew a mysterious screech was never good. Suddenly a winged beast flew from who knows where.

"What's that?!" Eric yelled as they all gazed upon the dragon in the sky. Cornelia slapped her forehead and groaned.

"We've had peace for two months, and the one day we're all together, _then_ an enemy decides to attack?!" Irma shrieked as the dragon started to swoop down. Caleb planned to get the guys out of sight while the girls took care of the dragon, but the beast had a different idea. With a roar, flames shot out of its mouth, blazing a circle of fire around the group of teens.

"Ahhhh!" they screamed, the flames seemingly reaching to the sky.

"Will, we don't have a choice! We have to transform!" Taranee shouted to Will.

"But what about the guys?" Hay Lin panicked.

"If we don't we're all gonna die, and I haven't become Ms. America yet!" Cornelia shrilled.

"… Is that the most important thing you have to do with your life? Wait, sorry, I should have known," Irma shook her head.

Nigel, Martin and Eric were bewildered with what was going on, and then they saw Will pulling a pink shining crystal from under her blouse.

"Guys, you need to step back." They did as they were told, leaving Will and the girls by themselves.

"Guardians, unite!"

A burst of light exploded from the crystal, but the guys squinted as they watched their girlfriends transform into winged beings and shout out their elements. After the transformation, Matt also changed into his Regent form, turning into Shagon. By this time the three clueless guys were floored at their friends' new appearances.

"Water!" Irma shouted as she faced her palms to the sky. A torrent of water gushed up into the air and on the flames around them, dousing them within seconds. Unfortunately, this caused everyone else to get wet also.

"Irma! I just got my hair done yesterday!" Cornelia shrieked as she wrung out her blond tresses. Irma rolled her eyes.

"Next time, complain to me about that when we're not about to be barbequed alive and fed to the mean dragon in the sky!"

Cornelia huffed as she, Matt and Will flew into the air to start the battle. Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin turned to their respective boyfriends.

"Well, now you know why I kept disappearing all the time earlier in the year," Hay Lin giggled nervously to Eric. The boys were dazed at how beautiful and mature their girlfriends looked in their outfits, but they got it together.

"Make sure you guys stay out of harm's way, Irma will stay here and protect you from the dragon," Taranee told them as she and Hay Lin flew off to join the team.

Irma looked at the guys apologetically, especially Martin. "We're sorry we couldn't tell you guys about our powers before, but it was too dangerous for us," then she continued to briefly explain exactly what they were, and their jobs as Guardians of the Veil. While she was explaining, she started to gather water from the ocean and had it surround her and the boys so that no stray embers would injure any of them. The shield was clear enough to see through so they could watch the fight.

But it wasn't going too well, as the dragon was immune to most of their magical attacks.

"Hay Lin!" Eric shouted as said girl was sent flying into a tree from a mighty swing of the dragon's tail.

"I'm… okay… I think," Hay Lin groaned as she staggered to her feet. Irma let down the water barrier so she could go to Hay Lin's aid. The boys followed her, not risking staying out in the open.

"Hay, are you alright?" Irma asked as she steadied the air guardian on her feet.

"Yea, I'm alright, but that dragon is hard to beat. Each time we throw an attack, it's like it bounces off his scales!" Hay Lin whined, glaring at the stubborn dragon.

"Earth!" They heard Cornelia yell her element, and branches exploded from the tree they were standing next to. They all dove to the ground to avoid getting shish-kabobbed by the wooden weapons.

"Hey Corny! Watch where you're growing stuff!" Irma screamed at Cornelia.

"Don't call me Corny! And stay away from any trees!"

"Yea, 'cause we would have known that _before_ you tried to kill us!"

"Girls… I don't think it's the best time to be fighting, when there's a fire-breathing dragon right above us," Caleb sighed as he approached the group on the ground. "We need to figure out the dragon's weakness."

"… What if its weakness is water?" Martin piped up, and all heads swiveled to him. "I mean, it does breathe fire, so maybe water weakens it."

"That's a great idea!" Irma cried as she glomped Martin, whose face grew red. Irma then turned to Hay Lin.

"Let's try it out first. We can combine our powers for now." Hay Lin nodded in agreement, then she and Irma joined hands. The boys watched in fascination as an orb formed between the hand-lock, swirling with water and air combined.

When it had reached a suitable size, Hay Lin called to Will, "Will! Try and paralyze it for a couple of seconds!" Will saw the orb, and understood what they were trying to do.

"Quintessence!" she shouted, as she shot lightning into the dragon's chest. Matt decided to help as he shot beams from his eyes that struck the exact spot as Will's attack. These combined blasts of power momentarily stunned the dragon, and taking this opportunity, Hay Lin and Irma sent the water-air sphere speeding towards the dragon. When it hit, the dragon screeched as it fell some dozen feet, but then it caught itself. It then focused its attention to the direction the attack came from, and its beady eyes locked on the little group on the ground.

"… Ok so maybe we shouldn't have angered the ginormous flying reptile," Hay Lin nervously chuckled. "Run guys!"

The boys started to run for cover while Hay Lin and Irma flew into the air to distract the angry dragon. After they drew its attention from the boys, they split up, and the dragon started to chase Hay Lin.

"Hah! You picked the wrong Guardian to chase, I'm the best flyer!" Hay Lin taunted as she zoomed all over the sky, trying to lose the dragon.

"Irma! The dragon hates water!" Taranee said as she flew to where the boys and Irma had stopped. "Your attack was one of the only ones that actually phased it. It even dropped a couple of feet."

"Well, it's a good thing we're so close to the ocean, but I'm gonna need a little time to get enough water ready to knock him to the ground."

"Okay, the others will distract it, and I'll stay here and protect the guys. They won't be able to stand out here in the open by themselves. My fire should be able to repel the dragon's for enough time if it decides to attack."

"Ok then! We have our game plan. Now to put it in action." Irma flew over to the water and started to draw the water up to her.

"Taranee!" Irma looked back to see what happened, and was horrified to see the dragon aiming its fire full blast at Taranee, who was fighting back with her own steady fire while keeping a fire barrier around the boys. But it was obvious that the dragon was slowly pushing hers back, and it wouldn't be long before the dragon broke through her defences, and the others were failing to distract the dragon from its target.

"NO!" Irma shouted as she put all her energy into drawing almost all the water up into the air in 3 seconds flat. Molding it around her, she formed the watery shape of a nozzle.

"Hey you overgrown lizard!" Irma shouted at it, and it glanced in Irma's direction. "It's time for you to cool down! WATER!" And with that, Irma aimed the gigantic nozzle at the dragon and commanded the water to jet-stream towards the reptile at the speed of sound. The pyro creature was no match for it, and it was shot down to the ground. When the stream of water drained to a trickle, the dragon was out cold on the ground. Everyone cheered and high-fived each other as Irma slowly made her way closer to Earth, her wings fluttering weakly, but before she could land, her remaining energy gave out and she fell to the ground. She closed her eyes, expecting to kiss the ground, but then she landed in a pair of sturdy arms that brought her close to a firm chest. Opening her eyes half-way, she saw that the arms belonged to Martin.

"You were amazing," he whispered as he hugged her. She blushed prettily and weakly smiled as everyone gathered around her.

"That was so cool Irma! Loved the giant nozzle by the way," Hay Lin giggled. Taranee sent balls of fire around to evaporate the excess water into the atmosphere, thus cleaning up the bulk of the battle's mess and confusion.

"Even I have to admit that you did a good job," Cornelia sighed, "but it could have been done better. Look at all the seaweed we have to clean up!"

"Well, _excuse me_ for taking out the nasty dragon! And you control earth, just sweep it up! That's probably the most work you'll do for the rest of the week anyway."

"Are you calling me lazy?!"

"No, I'm calling you Santa Claus, Corny. Don't miss the sarcasm dripping from my voice."

"Arghhh!"

After they (mostly Caleb) managed to calm down Cornelia (she threatened to bury a de-transformed Irma alive), Cornelia swept up the mess and dumped it back into the ocean, glaring at Irma when she completed her task.

"Ok, so are we ready to go?"

"Wait! What about the dragon?"

"Whoops," Will giggled sheepishly.

Taranee tensed, and then closed her eyes in concentration. "I just got a telepathic message from the Oracle, he said that the dragon had escape from Pyre Isle, and that he needed to be returned there."

When Will tore open a fold leading to the aforementioned isle, Hay Lin created a mini-tornado and hurled the dragon back where it came from. Then there was silence.

"What's an Oracle?"

"What was that jagged split in the air that the dragon disappeared through?"

"Where the heck is Pyre Isle?"

Sigh. "We'll explain on the way home."


End file.
